Keep Me Near
by blatant-rusted
Summary: Yeah. I suck at summaries. There are people who keep us warm, safe and loved. Some people don't have that...that summary sucked....well READ IT AllenXLink


**Hey hey people. So I'm trying to get back into fanfiction writer mode here ^_^ He's something for you right now to read while I type the various other chapters. This too needs another chapter and it'll be done pretty soon. Tried AllenXLink this time. Enjoy**

**---**

"Link, get the door, will ya?" Allen muttered through his pillow. Link was still asleep, too deep within his dreams to hear what Allen was saying. Allen sighed. He could never wake Link up to get the door. He would have to do it himself.

"You're making me apple pie for the entire week for this," he said.

Throwing off the covers, he slowly left the warmth of his bed. The room was cold. It had been -12 Celsius for the past three days. The heater was broken; he would have to get it fixed. The only warmth he had when the night came was under the covers, huddling up beside Link. Allen slowly made his way towards the door. He should have put on his fluffy bedroom slippers; the floor was like ice. He opted to go back for them but the incessant knocking of the door bothered him to no end.

"Who is it?" he asked. His eyes were still partially closed as he reached for the door knob.

"Who do you think you beansprout?"

"Dammit," he said quietly to himself, "Why him....this early in the morning...."

"Hurry up; I'm freezing my ass off here."

"Alright, alright," Allen said, trying not to sound irritated. The metal door knob was too cold and he had to wrap his hand in his t-shirt to open it. Kanda stood on the other side of the door, looking irritated. He walked passed Allen into the small apartment he and Link had rented. Not much to look at. The small apartment was painted a dull, light shade of grey. Some of the paint was beginning to fade and peel off. The small kitchen and dining room were connected with one another and gave almost no room to walk. The even smaller living area was occupied by a couch, tv and books. He had never seen inside the bathroom but was sure it was the same as all the other rooms.

Allen heard the rustling of the bed sheets and knew that Link had woken up.

"Oh, he's still here?" Kanda scoffed.

"Well, we are together so of course he'd be here," Allen replied tonelessly. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice that Kanda noted.

Link walked up to the two of them, not at all bothered by the cold it seemed since he was only clad in his pyjama bottoms. He placed an arm around Allen's shoulders, pulling him in. Allen had been shivering and was grateful for the warmth. He knew what was going to happen; it had taken place so many times before. He knew that he was admired by two people and had chosen one but it had not stopped them from arguing.

"Well hello there Kanda," Link yawned, "also answering your question, I am still here. Why wouldn't I be here? After all, don't we always strive to be close to the ones we love?"

"Shut your mouth asshole," he took two steps towards Link, "I was talking to the beansprout." He glared at him and proceeded to walk out of the apartment.

"Well, if you had told him how you feel then maybe you'd be in my place...no?"

Link smiled. Kanda knew he was right. After all, they both had strong feelings for Allen but Link was the one who fessed up. And who knew that Allen liked Link the same way. Kanda always thought that it would be him that the short one liked. That it would be him who would be with him always. But she was too shy, too proud to tell Allen his feelings. And deep inside him, he knew it had cost him. It seemed to him that Allen and Link had grown even closer than before and that they were content with living in this tiny apartment with almost no room. But at least they had each other.

Kanda had met someone years ago. A boy named Lavi whose hair was bright red and always wore an eye path and a scarf. Lavi was more annoying than Allen but he became Kanda's best friend. Many nights they sat in Lavi's room and talked to one another. They told each other of their problems and helped each other to solve them/ Kanda had once told Lavi how he felt about Allen and Lavi encouraged him to tell Allen. But Kanda hadn't listened to him. He was to idiotic to listen. But it was h=Kanda who had advised Lavi when he has the biggest problem he had ever faced.

Lavi had been in love with a German woman named Miranda for four months. He had tried to convince his grandfather that this was the girl for him. His grandfather was a stubborn old man and had arranged for Lavi to meet with a Chinese girl named Meiling. When Lavi objected to this, his grandfather gave him two choices; either Miranda or his love and blessing. Lavi had cried for three days straight after that. But in the end, he had chosen Miranda. She was a fragile thing, living with cancer and she was easily frightened. But in the year Kanda had seen them together, Miranda's will had grown stronger but her health had waned. The last time Kanda saw Lavi was at her funeral. His grandfather had come to claim him once more and Lavi had gone with him. He periodically called from time to time to just talk to Kanda but he mostly didn't say much.

"Kanda?" Allen waved a hand in front his face, bringing him back to reality. Why was he even here? Did he really want to see this?

"Che." Kanda turned but Allen grabbed onto his ponytail and pulled him back. Link closed the door and the two of them dragged Kanda to the couch. They stood above him, arms folded and watched him. Allen knew something was wrong. Link was just helping his lover. Kanda didn't look at either of them. He just stared at the floor.

"What's wrong? You never show up here without calling," Link touched Kanda's head. Kanda shrank away from it.

Allen dropped to his knees so that they could be face to face. He lifted Kanda's chin and looked at him directly.

"Do you remember Lavi?" Kanda asked.

"Lavi? Yeah," Allen replied, "What about him?"

"Lavi's in the hospital. Tried to hang himself last week…"

"I never thought I'd hear this…I think you should go see him. He regarded you as his best friend…"

Kanda got up slowly and left. They didn't try to stop him this time. He needed his space and they sensed it. Link helped Allen off the floor.

"It's a cold Saturday, isn't it?" he asked. Link just nodded.

"I'll make you some pie later. Let's go back to sleep, shall we?" Link had now noticed the cold and was beginning to shiver.

Allen crawled back under the covers, the bed had gone cold. It was going to take a while for it to warm up. Link wrapped his arms around Allen and drew him close. Allen was always grateful for the warmth that Link gave him. He hadn't known Lavi too well but he was still his friend.

"I can't think of why he would try to hang himself, you know?" he whispered.

Link leaned in close to him, pulled him tighter and kissed his head. He, like Allen, hadn't known Lavi too well but Lavi had become his friend as well.

"We'll go seen him later today if you want," he said, the words half muffled by Allen's hair. Allen turned and clung to Link silently for a while.

"I'd like that…"

**---**

**Ay Dios mio! It's so depressive, ne? What have I been doing? Leave a comment to show some love ^_^**


End file.
